Love and Lust
by secret-inker
Summary: YAOI, you have been warned.  This is a never-ending type of thing, be prepared for anything and everything to happen. Don't like? GTFO. This will continue as long as I have the want to write about the Ben/Kevin pairing. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. the Night Club

**WARNING: this is rated M for a reason, this contains YAOI (manXman romance), strong language/swearing, major lemon, sex and juicy goodness. DON'T LIKE, THEN GTFO.**

**A little heads up, this is the pairing of Ben and Keven sometime during/after Ben10 Alien Force (I haven't exactly decided yet ^^;). I am planning on making the chapters as long as possible, so expect the updates to be no less than two weeks and no more than a month (even though there may be occasions…).**

**I ONLY ALLOW POSSITIVE FEEDBACK. Everything else gets sent to Hell to rot. I know there will be some mistakes, like grammar. Please ignore this, I will not change it even if you ask. If you do notice something that doesn't fit, like someone's birthday or age or whatever, I would be thank full if you left a comment kindly explaining what this mistake may be. :)**

"talking", _thinking_, **me interrupting for little side notes.**

**Enjoy.**

It was Bens' 16th birthday today. Everything had been peaceful and quiet for a while, so he decided to take the night off from patrolling and see what there was to do around town. He had been working himself tired over nothing the past week, on guard over certain rumors that a friend of his was going to attack him sometime that week.

Just so happens, his raven-haired friend Kevin had gone missing right before all the commotion began.

This, obviously, set Ben on edge. Kevin had grown very close to Ben during all that had happened after being reunited since Keven escaped the Omniverse. The brunet even had deeper feelings then friendship that he still refused to delve into for fear of what they could be.

Ben tore himself from his thoughts as he drove into the parking lot of a night club. He had decided to check the place out earlier that day, after hearing about it a few weeks ago. He had checked its status online to get a feel of it. From what he read, it was safe, alcohol free, not a strip joint, and the two entrances was kept occupied with security to make sure no weapons or drugs or anything else illegal was brought in.

_It IS a place for everyone 13 and older…_ Ben though, getting out of his car. He paused, feeling the vibration shake the ground of the parking lot from the music inside. He squeezed through the spaces between parked cars and got in line, checking his cell phone for the time. _8:30…_ his eyes wondered down the line. _Should be nine by the time I get in…_

Ben patiently waited his turn to go past the bouncer at the entrance, ignoring the little hairs that rose up on the back of his neck from time to time. He needed to relax and enjoy himself, worrying about something that won't happen.

As the distance between him and the entrance shortened and more people got in line behind him, Ben started flicking his eyes to the shadows that were lying about. The days were beginning to shorten in the Autumn season, and so it seemed as though it was ten at night and not nearing nine. But something made Ben uneasy about the shadows…

He thought he seen something move from the corner of his eye down an alley to his right. Ben shook his head, trying to ease his thoughts. _Relax. That's why you came here for, music that drowned out everything else and make you dance to forget your outside worries for just a while…_

Finally, he reached the door and the bouncer checked him before allowing him entrance. Ben walked into the hot room, blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness and the random beams of light flashing through the air. Everything shook from the music the DJ was blaring, and bodies were moving closely out on the dance floor with groups or couples sitting at the tables.

Ben instantly thought the music was catchy and started moving his head to the sides in time with the beats. He took off the green jacket and tied it around his waist before heading to the moving dancers swaying in time with the music.

_If there IS something or someone tailing me, they won't be able to tell who's who in that crowd or this light._ Ben thought, even though he was trying to relax. _One is better off safer than sorry in the long run…_

He moved through the crowd, thankful for his slender body that gave the ability to move through tight spaces. Ben's green eyes scanned through the people, finding a perfect place in the center, but more off to the left so that if something did happen, he would be able to leave the crowd quicker. The music changed, and Ben found the perfect pace to dance to the song with.

His eyes swept through the crowd and spotted a few girls eyeing him with small, curious smiles. He sent a smile their way, and the three girls turned and walked away, their giggles lost in the vibrating music. Ben laughed to himself seeing them have a small interest in him, but at the same moment his mind was flooded with thoughts of Kevin and what he felt for the older man.

Ben sighed, shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, and continued dancing as the music shifted once more.

The hair on the back of his neck rose more fiercely that moment then it did before then. He knew that something was definitely up. Ben turned and looked at the entrance he had came in, meeting the eyes of a raven-haired young man from across the room who was just entering.

Heart hammering at the sight he had deemed impossible earlier, Ben began moving through the dancing bodies once more, trying to get away from the place Kevin had spotted him at. It didn't work; within minutes, the older teen caught up to Ben and caught one of his wrists. The brunet twisted in the raven's grip and got loose, thanks to the help of some innocent dancer bumping into the older teen.

"Ben!" Keven shouted, barely audible over the music. "BEN!"

Ben didn't look back; his eyes were set on a door, a way out from the building. It didn't strike him as odd that it would be closed, this just indicated that the door lead to an emergency back exit. Ben got to the door, hurriedly opened it up, stepped inside and practically slammed it behind him. His breathing was heavy as he looked around, leaning against the door.

"Shit! NOT what I wanted!" he said, looking around at the big janitor's room. "It's a closet, not an exit! How stupid can I be?"

He pushed off the door, expecting Kevin to come in at any moment, and looked at the walls. No windows to escape through. There were pillars and stacks of boxes and crates, but no way out. The only way out was the way he came in, but he wouldn't get a chance to go back through with his chaser on his heels.

Ben made a dive behind one of the pillars, not a moment too soon as Kevin opened the door and stepped in. Ben clearly heard the click as the older man closed the door, then his footsteps as Kevin slowly came into the room.

"Ben, I know you're in here." Kevin stated in a low voice. "Please, Ben, I seriously need to talk to you." His eyes swept the room, seeing no sign that Ben was going to come out of his hiding place. "It's useless, Ben, I'm going to find you eventually."

Ben shook, forgetting all about the omnitrix in his panic. He held his face in his hands, praying that Keven would walk past him and not notice him. He didn't hear the other man approach.

"Ben, please, look at me." Kevens' voice pleaded. An icy chill ran down Bens' back; from the sound of his voice, Keven was right above him.

Ben raised his head and looked into the dark brown, almost black eyes of the raven-haired man. He couldn't help but mentally note how his black shirt proudly shown off his muscle, how his rough jaw bone accented his handsome face…

_GAH! What are you thinking, Ben? Get a grip! He may be looking to pummel you…!_ Ben looked away from the other man, ashamed of his thoughts.

Keven was analyzing Ben, thinking of how strange he was acting. Did the younger man find out what he wanted to tell him, find out what he had been hiding for over year? It was impossible, Keven hadn't told anyone, and it had been eating him up inside for the longest time already…

His dark eyes swept over how his face was soft, perfect with those green orbs that glowed in the dim, blinking light and the soft brown hair that was slightly messy from his time dancing. He took in the fact that his green jacket was tied around his waist, showing off his slight build under the black short sleeved shirt. And last of all, his eyes landed on his lips, he wanted to taste what the younger man was like…

Ben noticed Keven staring at him with a deep, almost hungry expression. It sent a wave of heat through him, and forced him to look away once more. He shot up and tried to escape, but Keven was quicker and grabbed Ben, forcing him to stand with his back against the wall, holding onto his shoulders with his hands.

"What's gotten into you, Tennyson?" Kevin asked, worry saturating his voice.

"Don't hurt me…" Ben whimpered, closing his eyes. His mind focused on the places where Kevin held him still, he had trouble clearing his thoughts of where he wished those hands would venture…

"Hurt you? **Please** tell me you didn't take any drugs here!" Kevin said, knitting his eyebrows in concern. "I've been gone for a week, and now you're trying to run away from me. Please tell me what I did wrong?"

Ben bit his lip, then said "I was told you were planning on killing me, which is why you had suddenly disappeared…"

Shock overcame Kevin as he stared in disbelief down at Ben. "I've changed, Ben, I'm not the boy who was mutated by the omnitrix and sent into the Omniverse. I don't have any revenge plotted out against you." he said softly.

"Then why did you leave without a warning so suddenly?" Ben asked. "You know how worried I've been?"

Ben looked up at Kevin, a single tear slowly falling out of the corner of his eye. Kevin's' eyes softened as he seen something in those green orbs that made his heart stop, something that gave him hope. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, getting ready to explain everything to Ben.

"Ben, I need you to listen to me." Kevin stated, opening his dark eyes to meet the younger man's bright green ones. The hero nodded his promise to hear what Kevin had to say. "This isn't going to be easy…" Kevin chuckled. "The reason why I disappeared without notice…is to clear my head and figure out what I truly want. I couldn't bare being around you, things kept nagging on my insides, I had to figure myself out. What I've figured out…is that I can't live without you."

The brunet's breath caught as he heard the words that came out of the raven's mouth. His heart started racing and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks as his eyes were glued to the other's brown eyes that seemed darker with intenseness. All the while, his face leaned closer and closer towards younger man's.

"I've found that I can't live with just being your friend. I need you in my life as more than that. I love you, Ben…" Kevin continued, eyes searching Ben's, pleading that he understood.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and just when Kevin was about to give up and decide that Ben didn't feel the same towards him, the younger male slowly move his head forward and kissed Kevin on the lips. The hero's response shocked Kevin. _Who would have guessed you felt the same, Tennyson…?_ Kevin thought.

Ben broke the contact, breathing rapidly for air, and whispered "I love you too, Kevin…" He reached up and twined a hand into Kevin's long, black hair and pulled him closer for another kiss.

Kevin's grip on Ben's shoulders loosened as he deepened the kissed, tongue trailing along the lips of the brunet asking for entry. Ben opened his mouth, and their tongues began to dance. Kevin pressed his body up to Ben, who was still up against the pillar, and put one of his hands on the side of the soft face and the other at the hero's waist.

The intoxicating scent of AXE leather cologne and a hint of cigarettes overwhelmed Ben. His free hand wound its way up Kevin's chest, sending a shiver of pleasure through the older man, and coming to a stop to gently grip his shoulder.

Kevin slid his left leg between Bens' and started rubbing up against his hard-on, making the younger man moan deeply.

Kevin leaned his head back, the two gasping for air as he kept up rubbing Ben with his leg. "Ben, I'm not going to be able to stop if we keep going…" Ben opened his eyes slightly, pleasure glossing the green orbs. "…I just don't want to hurt you, and I want to make sure you want this." He stopped moving his leg to let the younger man think coherent thoughts.

"Don't stop, Kevin, I want this. I've been wanting this for a while now. I want to be **yours**…" Ben whispered.

Kevin retook Ben's mouth with his own in a soft, sweet kiss, than whispered "I promise I won't hurt you too much, that before the night is through, all you'll remember is pleasure…"

**Don't you just HATE cliff hangers? Well, it can't be helped. You'll find the smexyness in the next chapter. Just think, over two thousand words of them getting their thang on. :D I'm going to make sure I post it tomorrow…er…later today, seeing as it's already past 2 am ^^;**

**I find I like writing about these two ten times more than all the other things I've started. This fic will continue until I have no more desire to write about these two, which knowing me, may be NEVER.**

**But yeah, please leave a comment! A nice one! All others will be sent into the inferno to burn forever :)**

**secret-inker out~**


	2. Within the Closet

**As promised, I am back with the next part of the story today~ Also, I forgot to put in a disclaimer, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! D': this disclaimer also goes for the first chapter ^^; thanks to the reviewer who reminded me of putting this in! You get a cookie lol**

"talking", _thinking_,** me interrupting for side notes**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please review! NO FLAMING PERMITTED! RAWR!**

Kevin stared into the glossy green eyes before kissing him once more. His hand that rested on Ben's waist clutched the black shirt and gently started moving it up. Kevin broke the contact with the brunet to remove the black cloth, his hands than trailing down Ben's now exposed sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Kevin brought his mouth down to the hero's neck and began softly biting the flesh. He found a sweet spot right under the ear that made the brunet softly moan. The raven had a small smirk as he went to sucking the same spot, being rewarded with more of the sweet sounds Ben made. Kevin trailed his lips down the other boy's jaw line, finding Bens' mouth once more.

Ben was overcome with the electrical feelings pulsing through his veins at the mere soft touch of Kevin's hands on his bare chest. His face was flushed, his breath heavy, his mind only focusing on the other boy whose body was pressed against his and hands travelling over his skin.

Ben brought his left hand that was holding onto Kevin's shoulder down, feeling the muscular chest that was hidden by black fabric, and spread his fingers over the raven's heart. Just like Ben's, Kevin's heart was beating fast. The brunet took his hands lower and grasped the hems of Kevin's two shirts and tugged them off, carelessly throwing them to the side.

The hero's hands swept up the raven's arms, admiring the muscles that lay under the pale skin. Ben loved the feel of the raven's skin, and he wanted more. His green eyes lifted up to meet Kevin's dark brown ones, and he flushed a deeper red when he realized his need shown in his eyes.

Kevin wore a knowing smirk as Ben quickly looked to the side. "Ben, you don't need to hide what you feel from me." he whispered, moving his right hand down to the brunet's pants while the other played with the brown hair. Ben moaned at the feel of Kevin's hand rubbing his hard-on through his jeans. "I'll get them out of you one way or another…"

His promise sent shivers through Ben, who said "Kev-nnnnn…stop teasin-nng…!"

Kevin kneeled down in front of Ben, his hands working on the button then the zipper to his pants, while his mouth trailed kisses down the brunet's chest to one of the nipples. His tongue flicked out and played with the pink nub, making it harden. Once Kevin's fingers opened Ben's pants, his mouth covered the nipple and sucked gently as he pulled down Ben's jeans. Ben leaned his head against the pillar, entranced in the intoxicating feelings.

"Mmmmnnn…you're like a drug…" he whispered. "Only better…"

"I highly doubt you would try drugs, Tennyson." Kevin said teasingly. "Too innocent…and that's what makes you cute…"

The raven ran his hands up the brunet's now bare legs, mouth travelling over to the other nipple and taking it as his prisoner, flicking over it with his tongue and sucking. When his hands reached the top of Ben's boxers, Kevin leaned back and watched hungrily as he removed them, unveiling the price they concealed.

Ben tried to fight back the urge to cover himself, he still felt wrong to be with another guy, but at the same time it felt so right. It was too confusing for the brunet, and in the end, he crossed his arms and hid himself from the older man, closing his eyes and turning his head toward the ground.

Kevin let out a tired sigh; he understood why Ben would react like this. Everyone, it seemed like, was a homophobe, and all through life it was taught that being with another was wrong, that it was against God's will. Kevin was tired of it, tired of always having to hide who he was. _If my loving Ben is against God's will, then so be it, and everyone else can kiss my ass._ he thought.

Kevin stood, taking both of Ben's arms in one hand to hold them above his head, and then taking his chin with the other hand and turning so Ben couldn't look away. "Look at me, Tennyson." Kevin said softly. "Open your eyes, please, don't hide from me."

Ben slowly reopened his eyes and looked at Kevin. "I just don't want to be treated like I'm not a human once word of this gets out…" he murmured. "My parents…Gwen…I don't want them to treat me like I'm no longer their family…"

"…Do you want to stop, then?" Kevin asked, slightly hurt. He began to pull away when Ben caught him in an embrace.

"No, that's not what I was trying to say. I want this, I really do, but I don't want everyone to turn away from because of this. I don't want you to leave me once we're done here…" the brunet stated. _That's my greatest fear, to watch you walk away once you were through with me…_ A tear started to drop down the hero's cheek as he imagined the sight of Kevin walking away from him after taking what he wanted.

The raven haired man stood silently for a moment after hearing Ben speak, than wrapped his arms around the brunet. "Believe me when I say that I would never do that to someone so precious to me." he whispered into Ben's ear.

From out of nowhere, Ben pushed Kevin onto the ground, ending up on top of the older man. He pressed his lips against the raven's, whose eyes were filled with shock but slowly closed as he deepened the kiss. He reach behind Ben to unbutton and slide off his pants and boxers.

The hero looked back with a raised eyebrow when he had finally noticed Kevin shifting. "How did you—"

"Don't worry about it." Kevin said, cutting the brunet off. He gently rolled them over so that he was on top, then pressed his hips upwards causing their shafts to rub together. The raven haired man leaned forward to kiss and bite at the brunet's neck, continuing to push up against the younger male.

"K-Kevinnnn…" Ben moaned, arms encircling the older man. He started pushing up in time with the raven's strokes, wanting more friction. "It feels so-unnnh…good…" White hot flashes soon swept through Ben as he climaxed.

_His body is more sensitive than I thought…_ Kevin thought as he glanced down at the sticky whiteness that covered them both. _If we keep this up, there's no way we're walking out without drawing unnecessary attention, and he doesn't need that right now…_ With that, the raven backed off, looked around, and pulled some soft toilet paper from one of the boxes.

Ben looked confused as Kevin unwrapped a role and handed it to him. "That's it…?"

"Clean yourself up with that, then put your clothes back on." Kevin ordered, taking a role for himself. "And no, were going back to my place. That was only the beginning…"

**I know I know, I promised 2,000 words of happy yaoi time and you get this. But I got to thinking that maybe having that on a hard concrete floor isn't so…comfortable for the first time. So yes, I am leaving you with this. Enjoy~**

**NO FLAMMING! If you wanna comment, be positive, otherwise little voodoo dolls will attack you in your sleep…**

**Feedback like what you guys like or didn't like would be great. But only constructive criticism if you're going to focus on whatever you deemed bad.**

**I haz a dirty mind… :3 lol**


End file.
